1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to an automatic changer for recording media, i.e., cassette tapes, etc., and more particularly to an automatic changer especially suited for the use in a car or other vehicle.
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
As an automatic changer for cassette tapes for domestic use such a type has so far been proposed that a plurality of cassette tapes are contained within a body, a desired cassette tape is selected therefrom responding to a control signal, and the selected cassette tape is loaded into a cassette tape recorder disposed in the body and a playback operation is performed thereby.
Recently, there has been a desire to mount such an automatic changer for cassette tapes on an automobile or the like. However, since the above mentioned domestic use auto changer is designed to be operated in a stationary state, the same has not provided stable operation due to vibrations associated with a car or the like.